Fire Emblem Awakening Drama CD
Fire Emblem Awakening Drama CD is an original drama CD authored by the development staff that occurs during the time-skip (Volume 1), Chapter 10 and 11 (Volume 2) and during Timeline A (Volume 3). Basic Info *Release Date: 24 April 2013 *Producer: Corporation Red Entertainment *Publisher: Corporation Red Entertainment *JAN code: 4522497001842 *Product Code: REDS-0401 Voice Cast *Tomokazu Sugita (Chrom) *Yoshimasa Hosoya (Robin (Male), Morgan (Male)) *Miyuki Sawashiro (Robin (Female), Morgan (Female)) *Kana Asumi (Lissa) *Akemi Okamura (Emmeryn, Henry) *Daisuke Ono (Frederick) *Takehito Koyasu (Lon'qu) *Shinobu Matsumoto (Gaius) *Emi Okada (Cordelia) *Kumi Tanaka (Nowi) *Kana Akutsu (Tharja) *Saori Seto (Anna, Severa) *Yū Kobayashi (Lucina) *Hidenori Takahashi (Owain) *Ryuuichi Kijima (Inigo) *Ayano Yamamoto (Cynthia) *Tarusuke Shingaki (Gerome) *Makoto Ishii (Laurent) *Seiko Yoshida (Noire) *Daisuke Endo (Yarne) *Megumi Yamato (Kjelle) *Daisuke Egawa (Brady) *Rei Matsuzaki (Nah) *Hiromichi Kogami (Virion) *Tarusuke Shingaki (Stahl) Individual CD Contents Volume 1: A Volatile Ylissean Romance *1. The Prince's Wedding *2. Dark Clouds *3. Friends' Return *4. Girl Talk *5. Frederick's Omen, Anna's Conception *6. Top Secret Mission *7. The Performer's Sweetheart!? *8. The Exalt's Letter *9. Battle of Ylisse *10. What I want to tell my true self Volume 2: A Dauntless Plegian Storm. *1. Fleeing in the storm *2. Abandoned village *3. Midnight Visitor *4. Treacherous Dark Mage *5. Searching for the herb... *6. The Higher Up's Resolution *7. Fighting to protect bonds *8. I want you to forget about me *9. Now, end the chain of sorrow Volume 3: Future of despair-recollections of a future requiem *1. Back of the Falchion *2. Deferring the Departure *3. Respective Selections *4. Parting Bonds *5. The Evil Dragon Attacks *6. Iris’s Fall *7. After the Tragedy *8. At the Promised Place *9. The Last Night *10. The Soul is Always Joined Volume 4: The Bond of the Underworld: Quest for the Dreaming Tiara *1. Who… Are You? *2. Do You Promise to Not Give Up? *3. Searching Mission of Tiara *4. Are You Ready, Old Man? *5. That Hair Ornament Isn’t Right *6. We’re the Embarrassing Unarmed Troupe *7. Take the Bag, Even If The Contents Are Unknown *8. An Interesting Phenomenon *9. An Even Greater Treasure *10. I Hope to Meet Again Additional Information Provided by the CD's A Volatile Ylissean Romance *Emmeryn had written a letter sometime before her death. *Anna had left the Shepherds sometime after the Ylisse-Plegia war, but returned due to the royal wedding and the business opportunities in it. *Lon'qu has lessened his fear of women, but is still flustered by them. A Dauntless Plegian Storm *The Shepherds have been separated from the main force some time after chapter 10. *They stayed at an abandoned village between chapters 10 and 11. *"Marth" had interacted with them and Henry in order to assure their survival. *Henry had defected the Plegian army by that period, attacking their forces and possibly inciting mutiny. *Revolts among the Plegians started as soon as after chapter 9, but was suppressed and not in majority until chapter 11. Future of despair-recollections of a future requiem *The children were only able to collect four of the emblem's five gemstones, with the fifth nowhere to be found. *It was Inigo's group who failed to retrieve one of the Gemstones. *Lucina attempted to perform the Awakening without having all 5 Gemstones. *Aside from a few, most of the children were either undecided or opposed to go the past, only agreeing to go when Ylisstol was destroyed and only they remained. *Grima's attack occurred on the day before the Outrealm gate opened. *The Outrealm Gate they used was located in Naga's Shrine in Mount Prism. *The aftermath of the cutscene concerning Lucina facing Grima is shown. *It is revealed that though Falchion is unable to defeat Grima without the Awakening, it is capable of injuring him. *Risen are apparently capable of retaining some knowledge that they had from before their death, as they were capable of targeting Yarne's Beaststone due to Kjelle teaching them beforehand. The Bond of the Underworld: Quest for the Dreaming Tiara *Lucina's tiara was a gift from her mother. *The tiara is a replica that was worn by Marth. *Noire seems to have an acute hearing, as she is able to hear a small object when others aren't. Trivia *The Bear Hat appears in Fates and is a gift from Lucina, a reference to the Drama CD. *The magic spells cast all have incantations that can be used when casting them. **“O evil intentions, you shall burn in the fires of hell. Elfire!” **“Holy breath… Mend!” **“O wind passing through heaven and earth, tear apart the power of corrupted darkness! Rexcalibur!” **“O heavenly wrath of the thunder god, strike down upon the earth! Arcthunder!” **“O child of lightning born of the black thunder god, roar down upon the earth! Thoron!” **“Coming forth from the sludge of hell, I summon thee, thou who art grotesque. Melt them, my puppets. Mire!” **“O gust of wind that cuts through the air, sharpen to blades to quell this quarrel. Wind!” **“The radiance of healing… Heal!” **“O flames that sear all creation, lend me strength! Fire!” **“O wind born amidst clouds of shifting sand, mow down those who would do evil! Elwind!” **“Thrud, Mage Knight of antiquity, heed our call! Grant us the power of holy lightning and rain judgment upon this foreign land! O golden torrent… Roar up to the heavens! … Mjölnir!” *In Track 9 of Volume 1, Anna is revealed to have broken the fourth wall when Lissa states that Anna made a remark that Robin had high support levels, a reference to the Support game mechanic. *Despite how Inigo stating that they failed to bring one of the Gemstones, the dialogue he has with his counterpart in Future Past 2 indicates that they did obtain their two Gemstones, but the Drama CD somehow indicates that they had lost one of the two midway through their journey. **The Fire Emblem Awakening comic reveal that the Gemstone missing is Sable, which was one of the Gemstones Inigo's group had retrieved. *At the end of the fourth CD, the opening is recreated, with Lucina, Owain and Morgan replacing Chrom, Lissa and Robin, respectively. Gallery File:Awakening_Drama_CD_vol_2.jpg|Cover of Volume 2. File:Awakening_Drama_CD_vol_3.jpg|Cover of Volume 3. File:Awakening_Drama_CD_vol_4.jpg|Cover of Volume 4. File:Awakening Drama CD preorder 1.jpg|Preorder box cover of Volume 1. File:Awakening Drama CD preorder 3.jpg|Preorder box cover of Volume 2. File:Awakening Drama CD preorder 2.jpg|Preorder box cover of Volume 3. Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content